


Olympic Dream

by PanPan281



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Ice Skating, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPan281/pseuds/PanPan281
Summary: Sage didn’t want to admit to herself but deep down she knew that she had a huge crush on Brooklyn since she saw her winning gold three years ago. At first, she thought it was a simple admiration and respect for Brooklyn’s work ethic… But after a while, just as Sage was beginning to accept her own gayness she also started to realize that she was in fact very attracted to the brunette.OrSage and Brooklyn are figure skaters and they fall in love with each other.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Before the Olympics

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic and english is not my first language. Sorry for any mistake! It helps to understand this work if you know a little about Figure Skating so check out this page: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Figure_skating

It was the year before the Winter Olympics. Sage Fitz was so excited to finally move to New Babyl, the city where Skate Canada decided to build the brand new training center for all of their top figure skating athletes.

Sage and her partner, Mags, have been ice dancing together since they were 8 years old. They’re not only good partners but also best friends. Mags is probably the only person that can actually read Sage, which is very understandable since they have over a decade of skating together. Both of them are 21 now and they’re already qualified for their first Olympics next year.

Mr. Huse Watts, the Training Center director, was hosting a little recepcion for all the athletes that would start living and practicing in the facility. Just when he was beginning to give a motivational speech, he was interrupted by the entrance of Brooklyn Torrez.

At 22 years old, she was already a gold medalist figure skater. At the last Olympics, she surprised the whole world by giving a excepcional performance and winning the ladies’ single medal. Besides the fact that she is a great athlete, Brooklyn is also known for being a little rebel: she always speaks her mind and does not keep her head down when something is against her beliefs. Brooklyn is also very open about her sexual orientation and this takes a lot of courage because figure skating is not the most inclusive sport for lesbians.

Sage didn’t want to admit to herself but deep down she knew that she had a huge crush on Brooklyn since she saw her winning gold three years ago. At first, she thought it was a simple admiration and respect for Brooklyn’s work ethic… But after a while, just as Sage was beginning to accept her own gayness she also started to realize that she was in fact very attracted to the brunette.

“Brooklyn Torrez, thank you for joining us”, said Mr Watts.

“Sorry, I lost the transport shuttle from the airport…”, said Brooklyn

“Well, luckily for you, your timing is better when it comes to performance. Have a seat”, said Mr Watts and everybody had a shy laugh. Brooklyn didn’t care to answer him and just nodded with her head and fingers.

Sage didn’t realize that she was checking Brooklyn out since the moment she entered the room but when they eventually locked eyes, Brooklyn blinked in a playful way. Suddenly Sage felt very embarrassed and didn’t dare to look at anyone else but Mt Watts during the whole presentacion.

____________

When Sage entered the room she would live for at least a year, she was actually very happy. It had a lot of space, a big bed, a nice wardrobe and even a little desk with a chair. She started emptying her suitcase and organizing her stuff when she heard a knock on the door. And just to her surprise, there it was her crush.

“Brooklyn.... Hi.”

“Hi, what’s up? Your name is Sage, right?”

“Yes, that’s me… Nice to meet you. It gotta be honest, you make a strong first impression”.

“Yeah, I do that”.

“So… What can I do for you?”

Even though she wasn’t invited to come in, Brooklyn entered the room anyway. Sage was kind of surprised but she was secretly excited that Brooklyn was there.

“That’s a cute portrait you have over here”

“Yeah… Well, this is a photo of my family. My two siblings and my grans.”

“So were you adopted?”

“Yes… They adopted all of us when we were really young. It honestly feels like we were with them since the begining… They really love us”.  
“I can see that. You guys look happy in here”.

Sage saw something in Brooklyn’s eyes that she didn’t quite understand but it definitely made her feel a little intrigued. But before Sage could ask her anything, Brooklyn changed the subject of the conversation:

“So I’m organizing a little party tonight at 8 pm and everyone is invited. There is a very nice bar just across the street and I think that’s a good opportunity for all of us to get to know each other. You should come.”

Sage bit her lips in hesitation. She was not a very sociable person and going to a place that she didn’t know many people made her a little anxious. 

“Thanks… I’ll talk to Mags, ask him if he’ll come too…”

“Don’ worry, I already invited him and he said yes. He seems to be a life of the party king of guy, I liked him”

Of course Mags said yes, Sage thought. She was surprised that he wasn’t the one organizing it.

“Oh… Okay then. See you at eight then.”

“Alright. I’ll wait for you. And if you don’t show up, I’ll tell Mags to look for you

“So what you’re basically telling me is that I don’t have a choice?”

“Yep, that’s pretty much it”. Brooklyn said it with a smile on her face.

Sage rolled her eyes a little bit but in a playful way. Brooklyn was very confident, wasn’t she?

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there”.

____________

Just as promised, Sage and Mags entered the bar at 8:15 pm. She was very surprised by Brooklyn's capacity to convince people because literally everyone was in there: Aliyah, Tempo, Bohdi, Sierra, Apollo, Kris and of course Brooklyn. The “Canadian Dream Team” as everyone said it.

To be true, they all kind of knew each other from the junior competitions but they were far from being friends. Aliyah and Tempo were one of the favorites duos to win a pair skating medal next year. Sage and Mags tried to be pair skaters but a little accident involving a fall 8 years ago made them realize that they were much better at ice dancing.

Bohdi, Apollo, Sierra and Kris competed in singles; the first two obviously in the men’s category and the last two in the ladies’ category.

When Brooklyn saw the approaching, she opened a big smile and said

“Hello, you two. Welcome to the party. We just ordered a tequila shot for everyone, you guys have no choice but drink it too”

“I’m a bitch for tequila so obviously I’m in”, said Mags.

Brooklyn looked at Sage and whispered “I love this guy”, pointing at Mags.

“Yeah, it’s hard not to like him”, Sage said.

Just at that moment, Bohdi got to table with lemon, salt and all of the tequila shots. Brooklyn put her drink up like she was gonna give a little speech and said:

“A toast to our (hopefully) wonderful journey to the Olympics. Cheers!”

“Cheers!”, everybody responded.

Sage drank it up in one sip and the shot was burning her alive. She forgot how strong tequila is.

“So, we gotta take this out of the way...”, Mags started, “... Are any of you dating?”

No one answers the question, they were all kind of surprised by how straightforward Mags was. 

“Don’t be shy, you guys. I’ll start: Sage and I are not dating, I’m gay as fuck but that you all problably already know”

Everyone laughts. So Brooklyn says:

“Ok, I got an ideia: raise your hands if you’re single”. Literally everybody raises their hand.

“Nice, I’ll ask for another round of shots. This time we’ll raise our glasses for the single life”, said Bohdi.

____________

After the third round, they all start to get a little drunk. Sage is not much of a drinker so she decides to stop for a while and hit the dance floor with Mags. They are really good at dancing together outside the rink as well.

Mags was in the middle of a nice move when Sage saw Brooklyn dancing in the back. She didn’t know if it was the drinking or not but she was instantly captivated by the way Brooklyn was moving her body. She started wondering if she ever saw a more beautiful woman in her entire life.

And the funny thing was Sage wasn’t just thinking about her physical appearance. It was also how fucking confident Brooklyn was every damn time. Sage felt so attracted to that and it showed in her eyes.

They locked eyes and it was like if Sage was burning up inside all over again but without any tequila. The thoughts were interrupted by Mags saying:

“Okay…”. Mags left the dance floor looking up and down at Sage, as if saying “Okay, I see what you want to do now, my friend, got for it”.

Brooklyn started approaching in a very smooth way. Sage smiled at her. She had a look on her face that made it clear that she wanted to be there with Brooklyn.

They started dancing together. They were very close to each other. In that moment, Sage felt like everyone else just disappeared and Brooklyn was the only thing she could look at. It was all very magical and they spent the rest of the night dancing like that.  
Later at night, when Sage finally got to her bed and slept, Brooklyn was the last thing she thought of.

____________

When Sage woke up that morning she suddenly felt so guilty for losing control last night. She was an athlete, she shouldn’t have drank that much and she certainly doesn’t need to be distracted from her goals. A relationship meant trouble. She decided to forget about Brooklyn.

The morning after, it was a sunday so there was no practice but Sage knew that they would eventually meet at the cafeteria of the training center. The meals were daily served in a specific period of time: breakfast from 6:30 am to 9 am, lunch from 12 pm to 14 pm and dinner from 18 pm to 20 pm.

When Sage entered the cafeteria and saw Brooklyn, she suddenly felt not so sure of what she really wanted. When Brooklyn talked to her, she couldn’t barely answer her. So she basically ignored her but deep down Sage was just scared.

____________

A few weeks have passed since the first day party at the bar. Brooklyn keeps sharing looks with Sage whenever they cross paths in a hallway or when they are at the gym at the same time. Sage pretends she doesn’t see it but she does.

One day, Mags witnesses one of those moments in the middle of the practice and decides to just ask Sage: “So… You and Brooklyn. What’s up with that?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, Sage, c’mon”

“No, I actually don’t”

“Okay, let me refresh your memory then. One day you two are dancing together and basically fucking each other with your eyes…

“MAGS!”

“... And the other you pretend she doesn’t exist. What the hell is that, Sage?”

“Jesus, Mags, just shut up. I was drunk that night and you know it. I don’t usually do that. You, from all people, should understand it. I mean, you and I are professional athletes. A relationship would only get me distracted from our gold medal”

“Well, that’s not stopping Aliyah and Bohdi”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what I just said. Aliyah and Bohdi are clearly hooking up and doing a terrible job at hiding it. And they keep skating just fine.”

“I’m not Aliyah or Bohdi. I don’t care with what they do with their life”

“Whatever, Sage. You know, you're an adult. You do what you wanna do. But I’m just asking as a friend: don’t you think you might just be scared of what you’re feeling for Brooks?”

Just after he says that, their coach shows up and interrupts their talk:

“I leave the rink to drink a glass of water for one second and when I’m back you two are already chatting. How do you think you’ll win behaving like that?”

“Sorry, Phydra”, they say.

But that whole conversation took all of Sage’s concentration.

And as much as she didn’t want to admit it, the question Mags made stays in her mind for a long time.

____________

A few weeks later, Sage is practicing alone when she suddenly hears Brooklyn voice saying:

“You’re really good”

“Oh, you’re there. Well, thanks, I guess"

At that moment, Sage could just make up an excuse and leave. But she doesn’t want to do it.

“But you’re kind of tightly wound.”

“Sorry?”

“It makes sense. I’ve been trying to figure you out and I finally get it”

“Get what?”

“Why you walk around like a clenched fist”

Sage just looks at her as if she still didn’t get what Brooklyn was trying to say.

“I know you grew up in a house with a million kids. So… You’ve always had a lot of responsibilities put on you”

“Did you stalk me?”

“So that means you’re used to just fading in the background, not taking too many attention… But you’re also one of the best skaters here. You and Mags are very good, I think you have a big chance of winning that medal.”

Sage feels very flattered that Brooklyn, being the skater that she is, actually thinks that they have a shot of winning.

“I also know you like me. I’m guessing that scares you because you never let loose. Not in life and definitely not when you skate”

“Look, if this is you trying to make me like you more…”

“... I’m just calling like I see it. And I’m glad I know”.

____________

The months leading up to the Olympics pass very fast. The “Canadian Dream Team” did very well at most of the competitions in that year and Brooklyn of course was the star, winning gold at the Canadian and World Championships. Sage is so proud of her. Brooklyn is so confident on and off the ice in a way that Sage feels like she’ll never be.

The Canadian Team arrived in Beijing, the host city of the XXIV Olympic Winter Games, in January even though it would only officially begin in February. It is important to arrive a little early so their bodies are adapted to the new environment. 

When all of them are finally in the Olympic village, it feels like a dream coming true. Sage and Mags look at each other and start crying like two babies because that was the result of 13 years of really hard work. Their coach also shares a few tears with them.

“We did it! Oh my God, we’re actually here, this is unbelievable”, says Sage.

“In a few weeks, you’ll be Olympic medalists. I feel it in my bones. You both just have to stay focused. I was an olympian as well, I know how many people think this is a big party. But it’s not”, says coach Phydra.

Sage feels a little scared when she remembers that all of her hard work will be put into proof in a few days. Brooklyn was close to her, sees her hesitation and grabs her hand.

“Hey, sweet Sage. Everything you’ll be okay, you know that, right?”

Sage never felt so safe like in that moment. They hold hands until they arrive at the building where all of the Canadian olympians will stay. How surprised are both of them when they realize that they’re sharing a room during the whole competition.

“This is gonna be interesting”, says Mags looking at them.

Sage and Brooklyn don’t respond to it but internally they’re crazy happy.

Mags was right. This is going to be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Opening Ceremony (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first kiss happens!

“I get the bed close to the window! Sorry, Sage, I said it first”, Brooklyn says, already putting her suitcase over the bed.

Sage rolls her eyes and says “Whatever, Brooks”.

They start to unpack. Sage is still trying to get used to the idea of being at the Olympics.

“So, are you nervous about the opening ceremony? I gotta tell you, it’s quite magical, I had so much fun four years ago”.

“Oh, that’s right. Sometimes I forget that you’ve already been here, Brooks. You were only 19, how crazy was that”.

“Yeah, it felt crazy for me too. I was so young and I didn’t have many friends with me. But I ended up getting close to the girls of the hockey team”.

“That sounds fun. Were your family with you? My Grans and my siblings will be here but I get so nervous when they watch me that they’ll only come much later”.

“Well, I don’t usually talk about it but… I was in foster care until I was 8. Then I met Carol. I was supposed to be with her for only a month but one day she took me to an ice rink and apparently I was really good at it. She was a former figure skater herself and saw a lot of potential. Long story short, she adopted me and became my coach. Our relationship was never mother-daughter, that’s why I didn’t get her last name. But I’m very grateful for everything, she’s the reason I’m here…”

Sage was so surprised. How did she not know about it? They have known each other for a year now and Brooklyn hasn't mentioned it. Not even a little bit.

“I didn’t know that you were adopted too. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I don’t really like to talk about it with anyone. My mother was addicted to drugs and she didn’t even know who my father was. Other than that, the only thing I remember about her was that she was born in Venezuela and that she had a beautiful singing voice”.

Brooklyn’s eyes began to water and Sage has never seen her that vulnerable before. She just wants to hold her and say that everything will be alright. Sage wants to tell her that she’s an incredible person and how much she likes her.

But Sage was never really good with words. So she just goes to Brooks’ bed and hugs her. They stay like that for a few minutes until they hear voices in the hallway.

_____________

Sage and Brooks open their door to see what’s happening.

Bohdi is absolutely iraged and Aliyah is trying to calm him. Everyone else in the hallway also opens their door and is listening to what both of them are saying.

“Can you believe that, Aliyah??? Did you just see what they’ve done to me?”

“Guys, what’s up? What happened?”, Brooklyn asks.

“Racism happened, Brooks! I was just entering the building when I was stopped by fucking security asking me what I was doing here. I said that I was an athlete, I showed him my credentials and nothing. I was with a Team Canada t-shirt, for God’s sake!”, Bohdi says.

“Yes, that was ridiculous. And no matter how Bohdi tried to explain it, that guy was so exceptical. It took like 30 minutes to clear everything up…”, Aliyah says.

“That ruined my day, I’m so fucking tired of it. I’ll just go to my room… Just leave me alone, okay? All of you. I need space...”, Bohdi says.

When he leaves, Brooklyn says to everyone:

“That’s completely absurd. Bohdi can not be humiliated like that. We gotta do something, guys”.

“Brooklyn, he just said he needed space”, Mags says.

“Yeah, I know, Mags. But we gotta do something about it! It’s just not right. We’ll talk with our colleages, the media or even the fucking president of the International Olympic Committee if it’s that what it takes.”

“I don’t know, Brooks. It seems a little risky, doesn’t it? I mean, you know how political the Olympics Games are… We could be punished”, Tempo says.

“Hey, if that happened to any of us, do you think Bohdi would hesitate? He always has some act of unexpected kindness. And now he needs us to stand up for him”

“Brooklyn is right”, Aliyah says. “We all know there is strength in unity. The only way this is gonna work is if we do something together. All of us”.

_____________

On the next day, Sage decides to sleep a little bit longer. She was so tired after everything that happened the day before. When she arrives at the cafeteria, Brooklyn goes after her.

“Good morning, Sweet Sage. Did you have a good night of sleep?”

“Good morning, Brooks. Yeah, I actually did. How are you?”

“I’m good. I woke up earlier because I had to talk with Aliyah about the details of the protest we’re organizing… Are you joining in?”

“I wanna help. I really do… I just don’t know if I feel comfortable doing this.”

“Sage, no one’s comfortable doing this but it is necessary. What they did to Bohdi was wrong in so many ways! We have to stand up for this”

“I don’t agree with what happened. But… Being here means everything to me. It’s all Mags and I ever dreamed of and…”

“You’re not alone. We all dreamed being here”

“Then how can you take the risk of throwing it all away?”

“Like Aliyah said, it’s less of a risk the more of us join in. I just talked with both hockey teams and they’ll be there as well. It’s not just us figure skaters.” 

“You ask me to trust other people and I…”

“No. No, I’m asking you to trust me”

At this moment, Brooklyn grabs Sage’s hands and looks deep in her eyes.

“You can trust me, Sage. I’m not gonna let anything happen to your dreams… Especially since I’m in them every night”.

Brooks says it with a smirk on her face. Sage smiles back and rolls her eyes. It was impressive the power the brunette had over her. One smile and Sage was gone.

To be true, she knew that joining the protest was the right thing to do. But she was always so scared to be in the spotlight. What if it went wrong?

_____________

Brooklyn wasn’t joking when she said that she would do whatever it takes to make justice. By the end of the day, Aliyah and Brooks had already talked with every Canadian olympian and a week later they all did a beautiful protest in the main square of the Olympic village. The Olympic Committee was pressured to release an apology statement and Bohdi felt very honored by all the effort made by his friends. He felt like him again and his motivation was back.

“Thanks again for everything you did, guys. You are true friends”

“We had good captains, Aliyah and Brooks were excepcional. Cheers to our leaders and to Bohdi”, Mags says and everybody raises their glasses. Brooklyn decides to light up the mood even more:

“So are we going to celebrate our victory? I’ve heard there is a nice karaoke bar very close to here. I think it’s called The Archive”

“Brooklyn, how do you always know this kind of stuff?”, Sage asks.

“Well, I ended up meeting a lot of people after the protest. And people talk. Anyway, that's so not the point. Are we all going or not? C’mon, it’ll be fun!”.

“I think we deserve a little celebration. Can we meet up in the entrance hallway by 8 pm? We’ll have enough time to eat and get ready”, Bohdi says.

“Now all of you don’t have a choice. If Bohdi says we should go then we have to go!”, Brooklyn says.

“All right, all right. Let’s go then”, Tempo says.

“Well, I’m not complaining. I love to party and we’ve all been working really hard. It’s Saturday night after all, we can have a little fun. I don’t remember the last time we all hang out”, Mags says.

Sage is so excited to go. It’s an opportunity to have fun even if it’s only for a few hours. Coach Phydra has been very strict to her and Mags there past weeks so Sage feels like she really needs to relax with her friends.

Sage goes upstairs to get ready because she was not really hungry at the moment. She takes a shower, chooses the outfit and just when she was thinking if she should eat something before doing her makeup, Brooklyn enters the room with a plate of food.

“Can you read minds now, Brooks? I was just wondering if I should eat before doing my makeup or not”

“Well, you’re in luck. And I brought us dinner. Everything looked really good so I just grabbed a little bit of everything”

“Hum, a romantic dinner for two?”. Brooklyn smiles at her.

“Could be… But that's up to you”. They both smile at each other and Brooklyn continues:

“You took a big risk trusting me and joining the protest. I know that wasn’t easy for you but I want you to know that it meant a lot to everyone. It meant a lot to me”

“You mean a lot to me too…”

Sage realizes she messed up and tries to correct by saying “I mean… It meant a lot that you…”

Brooklyn interrupted her by saying “Sage… I know. That’s why I’m here” and smiles at her. They look at each other in a loving way.

Sage bites her lips. She feels the need to finally do what she wanted for a really long time and decides to close the distance between them.

The kiss is very soft at first. They can’t believe this is actually happening.

Brooklyn puts her hand in Sage’s face and then moves to her braids. She loves Sage’s braids so much.

They start to deepen the kiss. When Brooklyn’s tongue enters Sage’s mouth, it’s like the first night they danced all over again. The fire inside Sage comes back at its full force.

It’s not like she has never been kissed before. She has but never like this. Brooklyn had one hand in her neck and the other in her back. Sage feels her skin burn at Brooklyn’s touch.

They stop kissing for a moment and look at each other's eyes. There is so much desire at their gaze. It’s a whole year of attraction finally leaving their bodies and they don’t feel like stopping until they hear Aliyah’s voice.

“Sage, Brooks, are you guys here? I need help with my makeup!”

They both sigh at the same time. Of course they were a little bit disappointed by the interruption but if that didn’t happen, neither of them would have the strength to stop kissing. And that was not the way they pictured their first time so, at the end of the day, Aliyah's appearance was a good thing.

_____________

Brooklyn, Sage, Mags, Aliyah, Bohdi, Tempo and Apollo had a great night at The Archive. They sang, they danced, they even drank a little bit. But it’s the Olympics after all so before 12 am they’re back to the Canadian building.

Brooks and Aliyah are a little hungry so they decide to get something to eat. Everyone else is tired so they go upstairs. Brooks sees it as an opportunity to tell her friend the good news.

“So… Sage and I kissed”

“Wait, what? When did it happen???”

“In our room just before you asked help with your makeup”

“Well, I’m relieved that it finally happened! After a whole year of intense gay staring from both of you, I just accepted that this kiss would never happen”

“Jesus, Aliyah, why are you so dramatic? Sorry if we’re not like you and Bohdi that were already fucking after two weeks of meeting each other”

“Are you slut shaming me, Brooklyn Torrez? I thought you were a feminist”

“I am more than a feminist: I’m a lesbian feminist. And I’m not slut shaming you. I’m slut shaming you and your boyfriend”

“I think you’re jealous. I’m sure that if it was up to you this kiss would’ve happened in the very first night you met”

“Well, yeah, you’re not wrong. I wanted this for a really long time. But Sage always gave that hot’n’cold vibe and she’s not openly out, you know? So I didn’t want to rush things”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. But I’m happy you two kissed”

“Me too, Aliyah. Me too”

After eating and chatting a little more, Brooklyn goes to her room and finds Sage already sleeping. The fact that the bedside lamp is turned on indicated that she was waiting for Brooks but ended up falling asleep.

Brooklyn looks at her face and wonders if she ever saw a prettier woman in her life. She turns off the lamp and says in a very low voice “Goodnight, Sweet Sage”.

_____________

It’s the day of the opening ceremony and the Olympic Village is full of life. The athletes from all over the world have already arrived and are getting ready for the big day.

When Sage wakes up, she is kind of disappointed with herself because she slept before Brooks was back. She really wanted to talk and continue what they started before Aliyah showed up. Maybe they could do more than kissing… But nope, she slept.

Sage looks at the other bed and sees the brunette peacefully sleeping. She stares for a few minutes until Brooklyn’s eyes open.

“Are you staring at me sleeping, Sage?”

“Hum… No… I was just, you know… Waking up.”

“Yeah… Right”

Sage decides to change the subject:

“So… The opening ceremony is today. I’m a little nervous about it. It’s official, the Olympics are here”

“Yes, that’s true. I’m excited about tonight. And the Team event starts tomorrow, I’m looking forward to finally hit the ice rink. We almost got bronze four years ago but we ended up at fourth place. It was really disappointing”

“I saw it on TV. But I think we have a chance of winning gold. I hate that people call us ‘The Canadian Dream Team’ but truth be told we’re really good”

“I hate the pressure of ‘The Canadian Dream Team’ as well, it’s just marketing and I hate to be used like that. But I don’t think Canada ever had such a talented generation of figure skaters so I kind of get the hype of it”

“Do you ever get used to it? Since you won gold four years ago, you became an icon from day to night”

“No, I’m not used to it. But you should get ready since you and Mags have good chance at winning”

They kept talking for half an hour until they realized they were late to get the opening ceremony uniforms.

Time always flew whenever they talked and this was one of Sage’s favourite things. She was not a talkative person but with Brooks she felt comfortable to talk about absolutely everything. Whenever they had a conversation, Brooklyn made her feel like she was the only person that mattered in the world. Sage has never felt that special in her life.

The day was really busy since they had to get to the stadium early. Canada was one of the countries with the most athletes and this was the only opportunity they all had to be in the same place since the competition begins tomorrow.

Brooklyn was approached by a lot of fellow Canadian olympians. Sage knew Brooks was a big deal but she was actually surprised by the number of pictures she took of the brunette and other people.

“Are you okay with this? I mean, I get it if you think it’s annoying to take pictures, you can go hangout with Mags if you…”

“Brooks, I’m fine. I really don’t mind. In fact, I think…”

Sage couldn’t finish her sentence because another person came close to Brooklyn and asked for a picture. Brooks looked at Sage with an apology look and just when the person went away, she said in Sage’s ear “I’ll make it up to you, I promise”.

Sage felt a shiver in her spine. As always, Brooklyn ignited a fire inside of her. And this one kept burning up until the end of the opening ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of the second chapter? Thanks for the feedback, it really motivated me to write more.


	3. Opening Ceremony (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens (finally)!

The Opening Ceremony lasted 2 hours and it was a beautiful event. Sage and Mags had their arms tightened during the whole time, they still couldn’t believe that their dream was real. Brooklyn started weeping at the exact moment Team Canada started their march in the Stadium, it was so surreal she was there one more time. All the figure skaters enjoyed the moment very much and even dedicated a little time to exchange pins with athletes from other countries.

“Wow, that’s so cool, Aliyah, you got a pin from Thailand”, Tempo says.

“I know, right? I actually met the flag bearer earlier today so when I saw him again I asked to exchange pins”.

“I got one from Argentina, isn’t it cute?”, Brooklyn asks.

“It really is. I wish I wasn’t so shy. I feel so embarrassed to ask to exchange pins...”, Sage says.

“That's enough, Sage: I’m going to help you with that. You won’t leave the Olympics with at least 20 pins”, Mags says.

“You still have an opportunity to exchange it today if you want to. I’ve heard there's a get together happening right now at Canada Olympic House…”, Brooklyn says.

“I don’t know if we should go, Brooks… I mean, the Team Event starts tomorrow at 10 am”

“I know, Sage, but it will only take 30 minutes… I think we should give it a try, it’ll be quick”

Sage takes a few seconds to think. Mags and Brooklyn look at her in such a pleading way that she finally accepts to go.

“But only for half an hour!”

“Okay, okay! Only for half an hour”, Mags and Brooklyn say.

\-------------------

They all arrive at Canada Olympic House at 10:30 pm and there’s music happening. Mags says to Sage

“Girl, we gotta start looking for these pins”.

They’ve just asked the first person when Brooklyn was approached by an Canadian athlete asking if they could take a selfie.

“We’re not going to get any pins if we stay with Brooks, everyone wants to take a picture with her”, Mags says

“Well, there’s not much to do about it… What can we do? Leave her? I don’t think so”, Sage says

“That’s a great idea. Brooks? Brooklyn! Hey, we’re going to look for those pins without you, okay?”

“Yeah, that’s probably wise. I’ll just be here next to the dance floor if you need me”, Brooks responds.

“See you in half an hour”, Sage says and smiles at her.

\-------------------

Sage got 5 new pins and was thrilled about it. Yeah, Mags helped her with it but she realized that it wasn’t a big deal at all to ask people if they wanted to exchange pins. Now she feels okay about asking without him.

They go to the dancefloor to look for Brooklyn and find her dancing with Samantha Tremblay, the captain of Canada women’s national ice hockey team. Sage then remembers what Brooks said on their first day at the Village: “I ended up getting close to the girls of the hockey team”.

Just like Brooks, Samantha is an openly lesbian athlete that speeks her mind about what she believes. Sage always envied people that were like that, partially because she felt like she wouldn’t ever be that person.

So when Sage saw Brooks and Sam dancing together, she felt really insecure. And the fact that Sam was really beautiful didn’t help at all.

“Sage, she’s just dancing. It’s nothing”, Mags says, as if reading right through her like he always did.

“Yeah, I know… I know. She can have fun. I’m just… Tired. And that half an hour has already passed so... I’m going to my room, okay? See you tomorrow at the Team Event”

Sage doesn’t even wait for Mags' answer and just leaves Canada Olympic House. There are a few tears coming from her eyes and she suddenly feels very ridiculous to cry about the fact that Brooklyn is dancing with another woman.

She arrives at their room, takes a quick show, puts on her pijama and is already going to her bed when Brooklyn arrives.

“Hey, Sage. You left without even talking to me…”

“Well, you seemed very occupied, I didn't want to interrupt whatever was going on…”

“What was that supposed to mean?”

“I just saw you dancing with Samantha, Brooklyn. Everyone saw”

“And…?”

Sage sights and just shakes her head as if she was saying something very obvious.

“Are you jealous? That is so cute…”

Sage turns around in direction to her bed like she didn’t want to have that conversation anymore when Brooklyn grabs her arm and says:

“Hey, hey, hold on. Sage, it’s just dancing. But if it bothers you, I won’t do it again”

Suddenly embarrassed by the way she acted, Sage doesn’t say anything but Brooklyn understands:

“It bothers you. So now I won’t do it again. Problem solved”.

Sage is still processing what happened when Brooklyn smiles at her. That damn smile.

“Listen, it took me one fucking year to kiss you, Sage. I don’t wanna ruin it because of one stupid dance. I have nothing with Sam, I want to be with you and you only”.

Brooklyn hasn’t even finished the sentence when Sage kisses her. She grabs Brooks’ neck with both her hands by the same time her tongue demands entrance in the brunette’s mouth. Sage realizes what’s going on but decides to not overthink it and just let things happen.

In just one second, they’re already in bed with their legs intertwined.

“So, at the Opening Ceremony, you said something making it up to me for all the photos I took…” , Sage says between kisses.

“Yes, I did. And I will.”

“Okay then. Start by taking your clothes off”

Brooklyn looks lustfully at Sage and says “Well, well, well.. For someone that was so shy to even ask for pins, you certainly seems very sure of yourself right now”

“Well… A few months ago, someone said I never let loose so this is a good opportunity to be different”.

Brooklyn bites her lips with desire after Sage’s response and takes her shirt off without breaking eye contact. When she’s done, they go back to kissing and Sage begins to cup her breast under the bra. Brooklyn cannot control the moan that leaves her mouth.

“Sage, are you sure you wanna do this? The Team Event starts tomorrow…”

“The first day is only men’s and pair skating. You and I only skate in the second day so I think we’re good”

“Okay, that’s fine by me”.

Sage takes her clothes off and also what’s left of Brooklyn’s. Their bodies begin to have a stable rhythm that drives the two of them insane. Sage puts Brooklyn’s thigh between both her legs and, at the same time, she puts her fingers around the brunette’s center.

“Babe, I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that”, Brooklyn says really close to Sage’s ear.

“Did you just call me ‘Babe’?”

“Yes, I did. Jesus, Sage, I’m serious, I’m really close and it’s way too soon”

“I’ve waited 12 months, it’s definitely not too soon”

It’s not like Sage never had sex before. She obviously already had but most of them were one night stands that she was slightly drunk. This is the first time she was hooking up with someone she actually had feelings for. And it made all the difference.

Brooklyn begins to feel the orgasm coming. She tries to take more time but she just cannot control her body anymore and cums very loudly under Sage’s fingers. 

When Sage sees the woman she’s in love trembling and moaning, she also feels the climax is close. She orgasms just seconds after Brooklyn.

It takes 10 minutes for their breaths to get steady. They’re both so tired after such a long day that they sleep almost immediately. The last strength of Sage’s body is dedicated to set the alarm early for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of this chapter? I think Sage is dominant because of the fight scene, she had such a top vibe in that moment, didn't she? As always, keep the feedbacks coming, it really motivates me to write more. Thanks a lot!


	4. The morning after

Brooklyn wakes up before the alarm clock rings. She’s almost falling off the single bed she’s sharing with Sage.

Brooks thinks about going to her bed to get more comfortable but then memories of their night together flash in her mind and she decides to stay. In order to have more space, Brooks tries to spoon Sage.

“What are you doing, Brooks?”, Sage asks in a very sleepy voice.

“Trying to spoon without waking you up and apparently failing miserably”

Sage moves a little bit so Brooklyn can be the big spoon.

“Good morning, Brooks”

“Good morning, babe”

Sage smiles when she hears Brooklyn calling her “babe” again and memories from last night also flash in her mind.

“Did you have a good night of sleep?”, Sage asks right after giving Brooklyn a morning kiss.

“The best one I’ve had in such a long time. And you?”

“Yeah, me too”

They smile at each other for a few seconds and then Brooklyn says “I’m very happy to be here with you”.

“Me too. I really wanted us to be together for such a long time but I didn’t have the courage to finally admit it to myself until the Olympics. I like you. For real”

“I like you too, Sweet Sage. I like you since the day we first met at the training center and you were totally checking me out when I arrived”.

“Shut up, I didn’t check you out… You were the one being all flirty blinking at me”.

“I did blink at you but that only was because you were clearly checking me out”.

“You’re wrong”

“I am not. I even suspect you had a crush on me since before we even met. Am I right?”

Sage doesn’t respond to that because it’s very true. She just looks at the other side, twisting her lips with a little smile on her face.

“Oh… So I am right. I fucking knew it. You had a crush on me even before we met so that explains all the checking me up”

“You’re impossible, Brooklyn Torrez”, Sage says with a smile on her face.

Brooklyn smiles back and says “I know I am. And you like me just like that”.

That damn smile.

They start to kiss and, this time, Brooklyn is leading the way. The alarm will only ring in half an hour so they know it’s enough time.

They’re kissing for a few minutes when Brooks begins to suck Sage’s neck in such a delicate way that makes the Asian girl feel warmed up inside. Brooklyn then proceeds to kiss her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach, her waist… And when Brooks finally kisses her center, Sage can’t help but moan.

Since this is the first time Brooklyn is pleasuring Sage, she takes her moment to explore what the other girl likes more. After a while, she finds a particular way to suck Sage’s clitoris that apparently is very pleasurable.

“Don’t stop, Brooks. Please, don’t stop”, Sage says when she feels the orgasm building up. Her body begins to tremble and she feels the explosion start inside of her. 

Brooklyn is used to seeing beautiful women orgasming, she had her fair share of good sex in life. But nothing quite prepared her for the sight of Sage finally letting loose and putting her guard down. She’s so beautiful when she’s vulnerable and Brooklyn feels very privileged to see that version of her.  
Sage is catching her breath back when Brooklyn comes up and kisses her mouth. In another situacion, that might’ve been the beginning of round two but the alarm clock finally rings. They click the snooze button but after 5 minutes it rings again and they know it’s time to get ready to support their friends.

\---------

At 8:29 am, Sage and Brooklyn arrive at the Canadian building entrance hall. The whole team agreed to be there at 8:30 am since the event starts at 10 am.

They start heading to the ice arena and Brooklyn goes close to Aliyah to wish her good luck since Tempo and her are performing today. When she leaves, Mags says close to Sage’s ear:

“I’m proud of you, Sage. You filthy animal”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you and Brooklyn having sex”

“How the fuck you know that by just looking at us?”

“When someone has a hickey on their neck, it usually means they had sex”

Sage opens the front camera of her phone to see if it’s true. And it is true, Brooklyn left a hickey on the side of her neck. Fuck, she needed a scarf.

“You can have my scarf. Here, take it”, Mags says.

“Thank you so much. I didn’t notice or I would’ve put on some foundation. Jesus, I’m glad you’re the one who saw it first”

“So how was it?”

“I don’t kiss and tell, Mags”.

“You don’t kiss at all, Sage. When was the last time you even kissed someone?”

“That’s not the point”

“You’re right. The point is you telling me how was the sex. So how was it?”

“It was good. Really good. Both times.”

“Oh my God, you had sex twice. Twice, ladies and gentlemen! This is great, I’m a proud dad. A hickey. These kids grow up so fast.”

Sage smiles at her friend and says “Just keep your mouth shut, okay? Don’t tell people, I don’t know if we’re ready for that”.

“Alright, my lips are sealed".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update. I went to my girlfriend's house to quarentine with her so that's why I was away.


End file.
